These Situations
by Aurena
Summary: AU He wasn't jealous. Extremely pissed, but not jealous. The girl was his, and she had the nerve, the absolute gall to like someone else. Kukai wasn't going down without a fight ... "Well you know, I've loved you from the very beginning." -KxA-
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara/Doki! Ain't mine, fools!**

Chapter One:

_Ten years ago…_

Often, the best relationships start off with a rather unusual confession, that or, a rather rude insult.

_Innocent seven year old Amu skipped around, giddily picking up the many colourful flowers she could find. There were pink ones, purple ones and pretty yellow ones. She bundled them up in her small hands, her cheeks a rosy red._

"_Mommy, mommy!" She called excitedly, running over to her mother and tugging on the end of her shirt. "Look mommy, pretty flowers." She held up her colourful bouquet of flowers proudly, a wide grin intact. _

_When her mother didn't respond, Hinamori let out an aggravated huff. She lifted her leg and bent it back, knowing full well what she was about to do. She refused to be ignored. _

_She was just about to swing a kick when she noticed someone else's presence, a young boy in fact, who didn't look much older than she. He was standing beside his mother not too intent on listening to what was happening._

_Forgetting completely about the kick she took small timid steps towards him. Amber eyes big and full of curiosity, he was just _that_ interesting. The boy looked back at her, his gaze emotionless yet still giving off a come-any-closer-and-I'll-kill-you vibe. _

_Midori, Amu's mother, took notice of the two and quickly did the introductions. All the while the green-eyed boy glared at her, not liking her one bit. Apparently he was supposed to stay with her family from now on. _

_With a small shove from her mom, Amu was facing the said boy, a nervous smile twitching at her lips._

_She held out a timid hand in which the flowers were in to him, "Hi, I'm Amu, it's nice--,"_

_With super speed like actions he whacked her hand away, the bouquet of freshly picked flowers falling to the ground. "Shut up, ugly!"_

Usually, the best of friendships start off with a mutual understanding, where one comes off with an approachable vibe.

_Hinamori's mother had been kind enough to allow Amu some playtime with some of the neighborhood kids. They played tag, hide-and-seek and various hand games. _

_Although she was having the time of her life, her new room mate, however, was not. He sat himself idly on the grass, his face contorted in anger. He didn't like this place. _

"_Would you like to come and play?" Amu asked in her friendliest voice._

"_Go away, dummy!"_

And of course, for the growing connection to blossom, one would need the ability to be able to show affection in times of need.

_Learning to ride a bike was hard, Hinamori noted. The seat was uncomfortable, and the wheels were scary and big, balancing the beast was a total pain in the rear. Every time she lifted a foot to the pedal the bike would instantly tumble to the side. _

_Midori had explained countless times that the first time in riding a bike would be hard, and that trainer wheels would be needed. Rubbish! Trainer wheels were for babies, and seven year old Amu was certainly no baby. _

_Getting the bike up-right once again she placed a foot on the pedal. This time, she was determined to get the thing moving. With slow and tiny pushes from her spare leg, she managed to get the monster going somewhat and quickly raised her foot to the other pedal._

_Her green-eyed friend stood against the wall, arms folded over his chest. He was waiting for the fall. The stupid girl would never learn how to ride a bike even if her life depended on it, and sure enough, not too long after the bike made a rough turn and tumbled, sending poor Amu to the concrete._

"_Hau, I scraped my knee…" She whimpered, already on the verge of tears as she warily eyed the red that slowly started to seep from the wound._

_The boy laughed, shook his head and walked off muttering: "Oh, suck it up."_

But sometimes, you don't need any of that crap to have a close relationship with someone you care for.

* * *

_Seven years later…_

She glared fiercely at his smirking face. Her gaze was relentless yet it still did not phase the teen standing in front of her like she thought it would. She growled, teeth grinding together and hands fisted beside her. She was going to kill him.

Hinamori clutched the towel around her body, her hair still damp and face flushed. She had only been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes before idiot waltzed in, a wide grin intact as he gave off a wolf whistle. She couldn't even have a decent shower without that creep always interrupting her.

"You perverted, pervert!" She wailed, grabbing the bar of soap nearest to her and throwing it full force at the smirking teen.

Effortlessly he moved out of the way, taking a single step to the side. His cocky smirk increased ten-fold. "Hey, it's not my fault you don't lock the door." His green misty eyes scanned over her—much to Amu's dismay before adding, "Nyeah, the view ain't so great anyways."

There was a pregnant silence until Hinamori had finally realized what he had said.

"WHY—YOU!" She lunged at him, intent on strangling the bastard until he vowed to never mess with her again. But as fate would have it, the sly devil took his cue to leave and quickly stepped out of the bathroom, firmly slamming the door on her face before she could even lay a finger on him.

"You're a dead man, Kukai!"

From the other side of the door, his laughter could be heard. Hinamori's useless banging only helped in increasing his laughter. She was just so fun to tease. "Hey Hina," he cooed, "Like what I did to your clothes?"

There was another pause of silence in the bathroom. He stayed close to the door, a laugh itching at his throat. It would be just about time…

"KUKAI YOU DEMENTED FREAK, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SKIRT?!"

He held a hand to his mouth, trying with all his ability not to burst out in hysterical laughter. "I just made some re-adjustments."

With a bang, the bathroom door was violently thrown open, and a furious Amu stepped out. From the waist up, one could say she looked completely normal. But from the waist down… well that was a different thing altogether.

"What is _this_?" She questioned angrily, pointing down to her oddly and out-of-uniform skirt.

He looked down to his creation, he had spent a whole five minutes of his life getting it to like that, and he was very proud. He was a naturally born artist with a gift to make all things ugly. He smiled, "Looks good."

Hinamori, having been so fumed with rage, said nothing and instead stomped off into her room and slammed the door shut… to which she re-opened to quickly put a 'No Kukai Trespassing!' sign up and re-slam it closed.

Living with the barbarian was hell. He ate with his mouth open, walked in on her showers (if not purposely), read her diary and was a chocolate thief. Despite being a year older than her he still managed to act like the immature eight year old brat she had known when they were young. Not only that, but he had the worst habits and he always hogged the T.V remote. Yes, living with him was hell.

And yet, somewhere along the lines, stupid cupid had managed to stick her with a love arrow. Despite the boys many… _many_ flaws he had a lot of outstanding characteristics—not that she could exactly name them, but they were there.

"Hey Hina, what's taking so long, schools in five minutes, your not doing anything echhi in there are you?"

She felt a vein throb, "You can wait, you impatient clown."

Laughter was heard from the other side, "By the way Hina, you left your _things_ in the bathroom."

Amu stood stiff, her face paling. She had forgotten completely about retrieving her undergarments from the bathroom and knowing him he would've done something wretched to them.

With a violent intent she burst through the door, "I'll kill you!" she roared fiercely, catching Kukai with the article of clothing red-handed.

He jumped up out of shock, reflexively throwing her bra behind him. He grinned nervously and started to back away.

A cat-like hiss escaped her as she made advancing steps towards him. Kukai gulped, did a quick back glance and ran for his life. From behind, Hinamori's footsteps were clearly heard, chasing him much like a predator would to its prey.

Hinamori reached a hand out, able to grab him by the back of his shirt and slowed him down enough so that she could jump onto his back and pound the living daylights out of him.

"Ack!" Kukai cried as he fell to the ground, Amu now sitting on his back with her legs on either side of him. "You're crushing my manly ego here! I'm supposed to be on top!"

"Perverted thoughts be gone!" She thumped him on the back of his head with a hard fist.

"Oww… oww, they're still there!"

Another thump, "Still there?" she questioned, fist prepared.

He shook his head. "No…"

**

* * *

**

**I promised myself I wouldn't type this until I finished 'Sweet Revenge' but it was just too tempting! **

**Anyways, hopefully it was fun to read as it was to type. (:**

**RRREEEVVIIEEWWW!**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two: 

Kukai grumbled as he rubbed a sore spot behind his head. The girl was getting more and more violent with each passing day. He had to wonder why he hadn't gotten a concussion yet. It was just so fun to get under her skin, and get her all steamed up.

He side-glanced at the said girl next to him, a small smile already beginning to curve onto his lips. She was still extremely riled up. From the moment they had both stepped out of the house she had been sure to keep at least a one meter distance from the boy.

"I think you killed most of my brain cells." Kukai said randomly, the throbbing on his head beginning to form a headache.

Amu rolled her eyes, "Like you had a brain to begin with." She hissed back, not regretting her actions one bit. Being the un-morning person that she was, she didn't need a certain cocky teen intruding into her personal space—especially in the morning.

"Tsk, tsk, careful Hina, my brain senses are tingling," He snickered sarcastically, "was that an insult just then?"

She gave him a small warning glance and attempted to walk off faster. Needless to say, she was at her wits end with him. The uniform he had oh-so-kindly fashioned now took residents in the bottom of a trash can with all the other junk he had remodeled. Luckily, she was able to find a spare (if not old) uniform…. even if it was just a bit tight.

During the years, Amu had to wonder how she managed to survive living under such extreme conditions. And as she looked at him from the corner of her eye, she had to say, there should be some kind of award given. But even so, as rude and obnoxious as the boy was she couldn't picture herself without him.

_Boys…_ She thought to herself, _Can't live with them and yet you just can't live without them._

"We have now reached our destination." Kukai yawned, already wishing he was at home.

Hinamori stared ahead, ignoring Kukai's sudden whines and complaints and searched the school grounds for her well known friends. The sooner she was away from him, the better.

Kukai stuffed a hand in his pocket, his own green eyes scanning over his surroundings. His gaze passed over the many girls and boys, from the prep's to the geeks until it landed on a familiar blonde.

His mood instantly switched from bored to anger. He knew all too well about Hinamori's little _'thing'_ for the certain blonde and to say the least he didn't like it. Sure, both teens were friends, but that didn't mean Kukai had to specifically like him or anything. Nope. If anything, the friendship he held with the intruding male was one of competition.

"Hey Hina, isn't that your lover-boy over there?" Kukai teased icily, his gaze lingering a moment longer before he looked else where, already appalled by the sight.

Amu twitched.

"Oh, well will you look at that, he smiled at you."

She inhaled a calming breath.

"He's coming this way," Kukai whispered next to her ear and playfully nudged her side, "better prepare the breath mints."

Hinamori clenched her teeth, "Say another word, and the only mints you'll prepare is my fist in your face."

Kukai backed off, hands already raised in defense. It would definitely damage his image if he was seen being beaten by a girl. A _pink_ haired girl at that.

He shuddered visibly at the thought.

"Morning Hinamori." And instantly his sudden warming voice caused her to stammer and giggle childishly.

"Good morning Tadase," she greeted shyly, noticing Kukai's hand placement on her back as he stood dangerously close by her side.

"Yeah," Kukai muttered, his hand slowly traveling down south. "Morning"

Amu mentally cursed him and his hand. She couldn't just suddenly scream at him out of the blue in front of Tadase. "Don't you have somewhere to be, _Kukai_?" She hissed dangerously, an encoded threat laced in her words. When they got back home, he was going to get it.

Kukai shook his head indifferently, his hand traveling further down. "Nope,"

Tadase stood in front of the two awkwardly. The relatively close proximity of the two seemed odd, and yet in the boy's eyes they looked like a couple. He gave a meek smile and thought it be better if he left the scene, but then he didn't want to seem rude.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Tadase asked, completely oblivious to Amu's pleading eyes as she silently begged him to sweep in and rescue her from the evil one.

Hinamori stamped down on Kukai's foot _hard_. "No, no." She quickly reassured.

Kukai bit his tongue. That was so her. As soon as he began to have any smear of fun she would find a way to ruin it all. He retreated, taking his hand back and began to slowly limp away. "I forgot I was needed else where," he called, back already turned on the two, "be sure to play safe!"

Tadase smiled, though still remained uncertain about Kukai's behavior. Brushing it off he reached for Hinamori's hand and with a gentleman's delicacy entwined their fingers.

Hinamori's cheeks flushed a crimson red, her mind exploding with fireworks. More and more everyday, she began to like him. Just being near him made her heart race.

From a distance, Kukai watched the two with longing eyes. He would never be able to understand why she preferred Tadase over him. From the very beginning he had always been there beside Amu. Since childhood, all the way to their current teenager years— and still she felt nothing more for him than mere friendship.

His heart ached, but the more she longed for someone else the more he wished he hadn't fallen for her in the first place. With a low sigh he ran his fingers through his spiky brown hair.

Perhaps one day he would have the courage to confess.

* * *

"Ah." Hinamori sighed, satisfied. She stepped out of the bathroom, now changed into comfortable night clothes. She rubbed her still damp hair with the towel and called Kukai's name to let him know that it was his turn.

"Kukai!" Amu called again, feeling slightly annoyed that he wasn't replying.

She placed her towel back on the rack and crossed the hallway over to his room where the door was left open ajar. Her head cocked to the side. He never _ever_ left his door open. And the reason why? She'll never know.

Letting herself in she found the said boy laying comfortably on his bed, his full attention turned towards the small game device he held in his hands. She rolled her eyes. Boys and their toys.

"It's your turn you know." Amu said, referring to him using the bathroom.

She looked around his room, appalled by the state of it all. It was all mess, mess and more mess. She shuddered. Hinamori wouldn't be able to understand how he could be able to live in his own junk.

Her lips parted; ready to give him a lecture about how important hygiene was when she spotted a stack of manga issues beside him on the bed. Her eyes completely sparkled.

"Omygosh!" She yelled excitedly, jumping onto his bed without any further question and lay horizontal from him so that she was comfortably lying halfway off his stomach.

"Hey!" Kukai cried surprised, and watched as the almost childlike Hinamori grabbed at his selection and flicked through them like they were the most precious thing in the world. He sighed.

"Geez woman, I didn't think you felt this strongly for me." He mocked, seemingly irritated. Although secretly, he couldn't be happier, it was situations like these where he knew Tadase wished to be him. And although it wasn't much, it was enough to make him feel pride.

"I didn't know you read manga like this." Amu said, unaware of his earlier comment to her. She was still too enchanted with the collection.

She held one to her face and slowly turned the pages. Her face scrunched up in sudden distaste. "I _really _didn't think you liked stuff like this."

Kukai looked at the manga in her hands, his face flushing just the slightest in embarrassment before he yanked it away from her grasp. "Uh shit."

Hinamori turned around so that she was on her back—though still comfortable with laying on top of him—and smiled slyly.

"Indeed, what a collection you have."

He narrowed his eyes at the girl. This was an invasion of privacy and she had the nerve to give him that face. "So what, it's only when I'm bored."

"Mhmm, sure, whatever you say!" Hinamori laughed, "But I guess it isn't surprising."

As Amu continued to poke fun at him he grew less and less tolerant. "What are you doing here anyway?" Kukai questioned, now annoyed with her non-stop laughing. Honestly, sometimes she was so immature for the mature one.

Hinamori calmed down and wiped away at the small tears that had formed in her eyes. Kukai was always good for a laugh. "Oh yeah, I forgot," she laughed, "the bathrooms all yours!"

Kukai rolled his eyes, "Is that it?"

She nodded, "Yeap! Were you hoping for something else?"

At her words he looked straight at her, green orbs to amber. And for a second Amu felt herself shrink back from the sudden devilish glint in his eyes.

He smirked and placed a hand behind her head, keeping her firmly in place. With a smirk he bent down towards her, his hot breath fanning over her neck.

"There's something I want to say…"

**

* * *

**

Annnnnnnd, I'm going to leave it here!

**x) Yes well, I'm sorry. But I'm tired.**

**REEEEVVIIIIEEEWW!!**

**(And find out what Kukai is up to) –winkwink-**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three:

A wide grin stretched across Amu's lips as Kukai had bent his face closer to hers. Her stomach tightened as his breath tickled the flesh of her cheek. She wouldn't be able to hold out any longer. A giggle escaped her . . .

"Hahahahaha!" She doubled over in laughter. A hand clutched her side as the other hit his bed. She was on a laughing fit.

Kukai watched, slightly embarrassed—from almost kissing her—and very, very confused. He observed, with much annoyance, as she rolled around on his bed on a laughing high. He scowled. _This one . . ._ he thought to himself, _she's so oblivious._

"You . . ." He seethed as Hinamori began to slowly calm down, "What's so funny?"

Hinamori waved a hand, her face flushed from laughing so hard, "It hurt's to laugh," she said breathlessly, wiping away a small tear. "You're face, it was so serious, and I couldn't help myself." She had to bite down on her tongue to remain calm when the image flashed in her mind. She hadn't seen such an expression from him in a long time - The last time being when she had taken him shopping.

She patted his head, "There, there, I'm not making fun of you!" She said, smiling as she ruffled his hair.

Kukai felt a vein pulse. Why was he being treated like a child when he was older than her? He glared at her, not liking the way she was so dense towards his feelings. Stupid girl had known him since childhood but didn't know _him_ at all. His ears picked up the slightest sound of another faint giggle and he exploded.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! GET OUT!"

He kicked her out of his room, slamming the door so hard that a small crack appeared. He fumed. _Kami!_ He thought, flopping back down onto his bed, _she's such an idiot. _

* * *

Amu sighed, burying her face in her hands. He was so close to kissing her, that she had no idea what to do. The moment his lips faintly brushed over cheek caused her to slightly panic inside. And that was the reason why she had forced herself to laugh the way she had. She had known him for too long to let something such as that to come in the way of their friendship. If he had kissed her, what would have happened next? Would he have taken it a step further? Was it even going to _mean_ anything?

Holding a hand over her beating heart she released a shaky breath. It was just like one of those T.V dramas. Childhood friends kiss, they get carried away and then things turn awkward. She didn't want that kind of relationship! Hinamori was completely content with the way things are.

Looking at his door, she found herself lost in thought. _I like Tadase-kun . . ._ Amu told herself firmly, momentarily scolding herself for feeling so strange. Unconsciously she clutched her chest, her heart beating at a faster pace, _then why does it hurt so much? _

* * *

Amu stared at her reflection. Her hair was in disarray, eyes slightly bloodshot, and skin pale. She wrinkled her nose, appalled at her own self image in the morning. She thanked Kami that Tadase would never be able to see her like this.

"Ugh," she groaned, turning the faucet and letting the cool water run over her hands, "I look ugly." She splashed the water over her face, and checked herself in the mirror again. She patted the loose hair that refused to stay down, and pulled at the strands that went flyaway. She hated mornings.

The door swung open, and Kukai rushed into the bathroom. He hopped on each foot, shifting his weight. "Gotta go, gotta go!" He cried desperately, relieving himself.

Amu shrieked, quickly covering her eyes and turned swiftly to the wall. "Kukai, ew!" She wailed, "Gross! You could at least check to make sure no one's in here," she scolded in disgust. Amu was no stranger in this situation, for he had done it many times before. And each time, he still never learned. She'd have to ask about getting another bathroom built in.

Kukai grinned, "What? I thought you'd be used to it by now." He turned to look at her but found her body facing the other way. He chuckled. "Aw, don't be shy." He teased playfully, chuckling all the while.

Amu turned to face him, "You idiot! You don't even have the decency to apologize and—what's wrong?" Her eyes narrowed as Kukai held his arms over his face, terrified at what he saw.

"That's the shit you see in horror movies!" He mocked teasingly, poking fun at her messy hair and zombie-like expression.

"You look terrible," He exclaimed, "If Tadase saw you like this, he'd runaway crying!"

Hinamori let out a cat-like hiss, "You'll runaway crying if you don't get out!"

Kukai waved a hand, smiling sardonically, "So grumpy in the morning." He mused, "I'm leaving, I'm leaving." Turning on his heel, he exited the bathroom, a wide grin covering his features.

Amu watched as he took his leave and bounded over to the door, and locked it for good measure. She hated the fact that Kukai had seen every possible side to her. From gorgeous teen down to simple and hideous, from innocent to violent and from happy to sad, it was like reading a story book.

But Tadase, he had only seen that _one_ side of her. That side of her that masked who she really was completely. In front of Tadase, she couldn't be herself for she feared that he wouldn't like a girl like that.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her tangled locks and looked at her reflection. She would _never_ allow Tadase to see her like this

* * *

"She always takes ages in the bathroom." Kukai complained, mindlessly flicking through the many pages of his manga. He scanned each page with bored eyes and turned to the next without reading the text. _She's in there all the time, _he thought to himself, _she might as well move all her shit and live in there._ At that he laughed to himself for he figured, if given the chance, she would most likely take the opportunity.

He sighed, "You don't need to go and pretty yourself up for him," Kukai could already foresee her applying her make-up and whatever else she used to try and make herself 'the perfect girl'. And hell, any man would have to be incredibly gay to not realize how amazing Hinamori already is.

"He's not even worth it." Kukai sneered, already pissed at the fact that she would take the time to make herself look good in front of a guy that wasn't him. He didn't care what she looked like, whether it was from her morning look to prom look, he still liked her either way.

About to throw his manga to the side, a familiar ringing sounded from across the hall. He sat up on his bed, knowing that Amu's cell was the cause for the ringing. He called her name several times, but earned each yell with silence. He groaned. She either really couldn't hear him, or was ignoring him.

Kukai crossed the hallway over to her room and searched for her continuously ringing cell. He rummaged through her dressing table until he found it. Flipping it open, he checked caller ID.

_Caller: Tadase_

He frowned. The rat was calling her now. He debated on canceling the call or to answer it himself. Either option he chose, he already knew Amu would be pissed. For one, had he cancelled the call she would go off the air, ranting about how rude it was of him to cancel a call that was for _her_ and if he did take the call, she would explode and beat the crap out of him, yelling how it was an invasion of privacy.

Kukai shrugged, finger pressing the button. _Screw it._

"_Ah, Hinamori-san! I'm glad you finally picked up." _ Tadase's usual kind voice sounded, making Kukai shudder in sudden disgust. The boy was too much of a girl; sometimes he questioned whether or not he was in fact, a female.

"Hina's not –," He stopped himself short, a wicked smile forming on his lips. "Yes, Tadase-kun~" Kukai squeaked, his voice high.

"_Do you have a cold? You're voice is deeper than usual." _

Kukai turned away from the cell, coughing into his hand. He'd have to work on his girl-voice impersonation. "Oh no, I'm fine!"

"_I was wondering, if today after school you could meet me just outside the garden,"_

Kukai fell silent, why the hell would he want to meet her there? His throat tightened, and the feeling in his gut started up. The only real reason he could think of was that he was going to confess, or ask her on a date.

His teeth clenched, "Of course Tadase-kun~~"

"_Okay great! I'll see you then! Ja Ne, Hinamori-san." _

With gritted teeth, Kukai squeaked out: "Yeap, see you then!"

Flipping the cell closed, he placed Amu's phone in its respective place and quietly walked out of her room. He wouldn't tell Hinamori about his little chit-chat with a certain blonde. Nope, he'd let that little weasel stay at the meeting spot with Kukai walking home with _his_ Amu – just like he did everyday.

A victorious smirk graced his features, "Eat that Tada-_gay_!"

* * *

**lolol **

**Kukai's so evil. (x(x(x**

**REEEVVIIEEWW!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Oh snappp! Step back everyone, it's another epic chapter from yours truly, pshyee, you know the one. /winkink/  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four:

The moment she had stepped into her room, the happy smile that she had worn vanished without a trace. She clutched the white towel that was wrapped around her tightly and stamped a foot on the ground. She hated wild animals trespassing onto her property.

"What the hell Kukai!" Amu shouted, raging at the thought of him once again snooping through all her stuff. Honestly, there was no such thing as privacy in this home!

Kukai jumped, startled, and met her glare with a cheesy and cunning grin. "Sorry, I thought I forgot something in here." He covered lamely, hoping that he wouldn't get caught out. He had exactly one in eight thousand and nine hundred and ninety-nine chance of getting caught. He inwardly cursed at the statistics.

She narrowed her eyes, "As if you would forget," she said suspiciously, "besides, I would've noticed if you left any of your worthless junk in here."

Kukai chuckled nervously, "Hey, now, let's not be childish about this."

"Childish?" Amu said, annoyed, "What the hell does being 'childish' have to do with anything, you stupid retard! _Get out of my room_!" She pointed at him then at the door, her blood beginning to boil. She glared at him with such vicious eyes it made Kukai cringe.

He forced himself to grin, "Okay, okay, I'm going,"

She watched as he passed her, her murderous gaze unchanging. She'd now have to go and check everything was exactly in the same place and make sure nothing had been read, stolen, vandalized or taken as blackmail. In fact, she thought to herself, she should buy her own motion detector alarm.

However, just as he was about to walk past her, he had stopped. His head turned to face her and a devilish smile formed on his face. "Oh, and one more thing," his hand shot out like a striking snake and grabbed the edge of her towel. Before Hinamori could say anything he pulled the soft material away, ripping it off her body and watched as her towel fell to the ground. His jade green eyes greedily drank the sight before him.

Amu's arms quickly went about to reflexively cover her naked body. An arm folded over her chest as the other flew to her lower half. She was going to kill him, strangle him, torture him, and skin him! Her entire body flared a vicious red that matched her growing hatred for the boy. She lifted her gaze to meet his and shot him the dirtiest of dirty looks, a violent string of curse words slipping out of her lips and filling his ears. Oh, she was beyond pissed.

"YOU FREAKING HENTAI!" She spat, "LOW-LIFE, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SCUMBAG!"

Hinamori's eyes welled up with tears; she didn't understand how he could be so mean sometimes. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her whole body shaking.

"YOU MONSTER! DEMON"

Kukai sighed and waved a hand. The whole tactic of getting her flared up with anger was just so he could cover-up for his awkward appearance in her room. He knew that if he got her angry enough she'd forget about him being there - Though he hadn't thought that she would react like that. He had already seen all there was to her anyway.

"Jeez, relax." He muttered, uncaring. He turned on his heel to leave and was about to reply to all her snappy remarks until Hinamori charged forward and slammed the door.

He sweatdropped, "Like that would be able to stop me," he called from behind the door.

"Shut up!" She retorted firmly, still putting pressure on the door.

With a roll of his eyes his foot easily kicked the door open a crack. "Like I said; no affect."

Amu, who tried with all her strength to close the door, yelled back to him, "You're such a jerk Kukai! Stop messing with me all the time! Do you really hate me this much?!"

She banged her shoulder against the wooden door, attempting to somehow, miraculously, shut it. Even if it meant he had to lose his darn foot in the process! She just wanted someone to save her from this embarrassment. He had been so nice to her when they were younger, always playing games and looking out for the other. They did _everything_ together. But, somewhere along the lines, he had changed. He was no longer that little boy she had liked so much when they were smaller. Instead, he had grown into an annoying, self-absorbed, ego-driven and relentless bully!

"Stop teasing me like this!"

From the other side of the door Kukai heard a quiet whimper. Maybe he did go a bit too far today. He hadn't meant to, all he planned on doing was rile her up a bit, not make her cry. He felt the stab of guilt pierce him and he backed away from the door. It slammed closed again with the strength of Amu's pushing. He stood there for a moment, just blankly staring at the door before he pivoted around and retreated to his own room.

_I just don't want him to have you. . ._

* * *

"Ah, Amu-chan, your aura is quite intimidating today." Nagihiko said carefully, he didn't want to say anything that he'd regret. After all, that radiance just screamed 'kill, kill, kill, kill.'

Almost mechanically she turned to face him, "So what's your point?" it was obvious she was in no mood for talking. Kukai had trespassed over the line that should've never been crossed in the first place, and there was nothing she felt like doing that didn't include her and pounding his head in.

"N-nothing! It's just, you seem a bit . . ." He struggled to find the right words, how could he say it without sounding rude? A whole list appeared in his mind, there was evil, demonic, scary, frightful, monstrous—he inwardly smacked himself—all those would be the only words to match her atmosphere, but were completely wrong to say.

"Ohayo Hinamori-san," Tadase had greeted, now making his appearance.

Hinamori had perked up immediately at the sound of his voice, "O-ohayo, Tadase-kun," she stammered, blushing madly.

Nagihiko, who was standing awkwardly beside Hinamori, gave a meek smile. He found it absolutely amazing how she could change her mood so suddenly by just simply seeing Tadase. With a sigh, he turned to leave the two, thinking mildly to himself- _puppy love_.

"U-um. . . Hinamori-san," Tadase fidgeted slightly, his own cheeks a faint shade of red. For some reason, he felt rather embarrassed to talk to her.

"Please . . . please don't be late this afternoon!" Quickly, he bent down a little and gave her a small peck on the cheek before dashing away, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. He'd have to emotionally prepare himself for what he was going to say to her, after all, if just a small kiss got him flustered, then confessing is going to be a hell lot worse.

Hinamori was left speechless. Had he actually kissed her just then? A squeal of excitement escaped her; it was just too good to be true! Her hands clasped together as her eyes shined with the love she felt for him. _He's so cute!_ She thought to herself, recalling his flustered expression afterwards, _he's such a gentleman! Every girls dream! _

But then she remembered something, 'don't be late for this afternoon'. She touched a finger to her lip, thinking hard. What had he meant? She had no plans for going out after school, and didn't make a difference whether or not she was home on time. She pondered about it a moment longer before shrugging it off, _I'm definitely close to the girlfriend zone! _

Kukai, who had witnessed the scene unfold before him, scowled bitterly, "Damn brat." He cursed at Tadase, hating how the boy could affect her so easily - but then after taking another glance at Amu and her smiling face, found himself cursing at her.

"_Like I'd let you go with him_."

A hand placed on his shoulder broke his chain of devious plots. He turned to face Ikuto.

"What?" Kukai inquired—impatient to get the wheels in motion for what was about to happen next.

Ikuto raised a brow, "I know you man, your thinking about your dense-head girl."

Kukai frowned at that, "She's not dense . . . she just . . . doesn't know how she feels about me yet."

At that, Ikuto laughed, "Whatever man. Just remember, she's a _girl_, don't be too rough with her or else she'll end up hating you."

Kukai scoffed, "As if I could hurt her anyway."

* * *

**Hmm, wonder what happens next . . .  
Also, 'Moonlight' shall be updated soon, too! And 'All The Right Reasons' will be back and running in due time. Yuhp. **

**RRREEEEEVVVIIIIEEWWWWW!!  
**


End file.
